


My Sweet Beasts

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Birthing, Cum Inflation, Oral, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Lusamine is finally alone in Ultra Space and can enjoy her beast’s company in peace. As expected, merging with a tentacle monster leads to all sorts of wonderful fun.





	My Sweet Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 11/25/16.

Peace and quiet. Finally nothing but the peace and quiet of her own dimension, listening to the echos of her wonderful children. With that idiot Guzma knocked out from his own stupid venturing, Lusamine was finally ready to enjoy time alone with her sweet beasts. Her bratty children from her own dimension were an afterthought in her mind now. They were far too ugly compared to the striking beauty of the white blue hordes floating above her. Her children. Her beasts. Her sweet, sweet beasts. Only they were worthy of her love. Only they were beautiful enough.

Perhaps at some point Lusamine would have been a little more cautious of undiscovered Pokemon and their abilities. That point was long ago. Ever since she first felt the sweet embrace of her darling Nihilego, she’d dedicated her life to seeing them once again. She could care less about any human or her corporation. She needed her darling Nihilego. Countless nights had passed with her quietly masturbating to the thought of finally feeling their embrace again. Now she was here, locked in this dimension with her loving children!

A manic smile bloomed across Lusamine’s face as she saw one of the Poison-types descending upon her. This was it. What she’d so craved! Lusamine gleefully threw up her arms to catch the Pokemon like a parent holding their child high. The Nihilego ignored her gesture, Lusamine’s hands slipping into the clear bubble on the thing’s head as the monster creeped down her arms.

Soon the creature had grown large enough to fit her entire upper being into its dome. Shortly after it encapsulated Lusamine’s body down to her waist. Lusamine sighed in delight. She could feel it. The Pokemon’s form was changing. Those timid blue tentacles were turning to vicious purple psychic whips. Her hair took on a solid black. Neurotoxin was diffusing through her skin in the thing’s toxic helmet. That sweet poison was unlocking her true potential, inhibitions waning, instinct taking complete control. She felt alive. Lusamine felt truly in synch with the monster she was at her heart. Every primal urge in her body was ten times as intense. God, it all felt so wonderful! How sweet this poison was! Lusamine’s calm demeanor disappeared as she flailed her new tentacles around to demonstrate her power. How liberating!

Yet, she was not in complete control. The Nihilego’s ability to fuse and manipulate with their hosts were beyond compare. Artificial thoughts were starting to dwell in her head, induced by strange poisons and the Pokemon’s psychic abilities. Ideas so vivid and clear that they made her own thoughts seem like fuzzy memories. A very sudden need took over Lusamine as these new ideas danced in her head. Her face blushed and her mouth salivated at these sudden new thoughts.

Intense day dreams of her being bred by some shadowy figure overwhelmed her conscious thought. She was howling in ecstasy begging for more. Begging for it faster. Harder. Her knees went weak at the thought. How vivid the images were. Body convulsing, moans pouring out of her mouth in between screams of delight… Lusamine wanted… Lusamine needed to breed. She needed to be a real mother again and procreate.

Sensing Lusamine give in to her sudden new desires, the Nihilego convulsed. The two front tentacles on the thing moved without Lusamine’s consent, drawing towards her now dripping cunt. Toxins imitating Lusamine’s natural hormones flooded her system as the Nihilego slowly lowered the woman down onto the ground. Hocked up on this new ridiculous chemical cocktail, the pain of having a massive psychic jellyfish limb squeezed into her pussy would be unfelt. Any pain was to be drowned out by the screaming pleasure of her crotch heightened to 10 times its normal sensitivity. The Nihilego teased Lusamine with its pseudopod, drawing its tentacle up and down her quivering cunt.

In an instant, Lusamine’s eyes were rolled back in her skull. Her teeth clamped down in a desperate attempt to endure the sensation while her mouth stretched into a giddy smile. Guttural groans could be heard through her grit teeth. Her body couldn’t fucking handle this. It shivered and twitched violently, as much as it could cushioned against the folds of the beast encapsulating her. She instinctively clamped her legs together in some effort to ride out this sensation before other stimulation took over, but the beast would have none of that. The Nihilego pressed itself against the holds of her cunt, letting Lusamine spasm in sultry delight. The need was more intense than ever.

Breed. That was the single thought in Lusamine’s mind. Fuck. Sex. Breed. This teasing was too intense. Lusamine needed it now. She needed to become a mother!

And with one loud, brutal shove, the tentacle thrust into the woman, stuffing her orifice full of her sweet beast’s slimy tentacle.

“Ooo-OOOOOOoOoOoOoOoooh~!” Lusamine cried in delight as she felt her vagina stuffed with the mighty appendage. The sensation was beyond compare. Having her cunt crammed to the brim with her loving beast was blowing her drug addicted little mind. Just feeling it fill her like no human ever could was an inhuman delight. She thought this was the peak of it all, having her precious children loving their mother like no one else could. To her delight, the best had yet to come.

The appendages of the Nihilego started to vibrate. The amorphous tentacles shook like water in an earthquake, undulating ferociously. The tentacle coiled its arm upwards to subjugate Lusamine’s needy clit to the vibration, making the body-rocking sensation all the more intense. Lusamine truly let go of any last semblances of moderation or self-control as that newest sensation hit her. Fuck being satisfied with any of this! More! She needed more!

Another tentacle, this one of Lusamine’s own control, started to flail. It took only a moment for Lusamine to gain control of the psychic link between her mind and the beast’s body before she was piloting Nihilego’s tentacles like her own arm. One tentacle was amazing enough, but what about two? She prodded her own rear trying to find her asshole, flailing the tentacles against her cheeks like a dumb animal instead of taking the time to precisely aim for the thing. Lusamine didn’t have time for that. Any thought not dedicated to being bred like the beast she was was a waste of time. Finally she felt the fold in her flesh that signaled an orifice. Without a moment’s hesitation, she violated the hole, stuffing her gut full of beast.

Lusamine gave a slight flinch as she felt her anal virginity destroyed, but quickly relaxed as she felt how her oversensitive anus felt just as unbelievable to stimulate as her womb. It was another heavenly assault on her senses, this time mixed with the raw dirty taboo of anal sex. Lusamine had never experimented with her ass before. This wouldn’t be the last time. Having a manic tentacle brutalize her insides was too heavenly to do only once.

Yet still the woman was hungry for more. If her cunt and ass felt this good, what about her throat? Another tentacle from the beast sprang into action, sliding inside the little bubble Lusamine was suspended in, glancing past its brothers sloppily plunging in and out of gaping holes. The tentacle positioned itself carefully within the bubble. Lusamine was eager to help. The woman stuck her tongue out to give a few loving licks as the ungodly arm positioned itself. Once the thing was primed and in position, Lusamine poked her lips forward to gently kiss the source of all her pleasure. The Nihilego tentacle reciprocated the affection by ignoring the kiss and slamming into the woman’s throat, pumping away at a ruthless speed matching the one pounding her pussy. Lusamine wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Truth be told, having her throat breached didn’t feel nearly as good without the overstimulation her cunt was enduring to send her into spars of pleasure. The taste was strange and she felt like she might go horse from this monster plunging in and out so violently. That didn’t matter though. The fact she was giving every inch of her body away for a monster to violate made it at all too good to stop. The never ending echo of wet, heavy slapping of vicious tentacles against her flawless smooth flesh made everything seem like a pleasure with a never ending high. She was a fucking jizz rag to be abused by her loving beasts. Her legs clamped together around the tentacle throttling her cunt at the thought, finally reaching the sweet release of orgasm from her nightmarish love making. The tentacles only relented for a second as the woman came before continuing their manic breeding.

For what felt like an eternity the fucking session continued, Lusamine screaming and moaning beneath transparent purple tentacle without end. She was honestly perplexed how she was even breathing with this thing in her throat, but concern vanished quickly. “How am I still alive right now?” was effortlessly eclipsed by “F-FUCK! FUCK MEEE! FUCK MY PUSSYYYY~!” in Lusamine’s doped up head. Her twitching was becoming more violent. Her insatiable sexual thoughts were growing louder and louder. The pace of the tentacles became near painfully brisk. It was time! Her beast was going to cum! Her beast was going to make her a proper mother! Tears of joy welled in the corner of Lusamine’s eyes, as she spread her legs as wide as she could. She was ready to accept her beast’s love!

The Nihilego let out a cry as the pace of its tentacles reached its climax. Suddenly, they froze. For an agonizingly long three seconds Lusamine sat there, listening to the sounds of her beast’s faint gurgling. She knew what was coming. She was far too happy. She could hardly wait for her b-

“KHHHKKLLLLHHHHKK” Lusamine choked as the tentacle in her throat was the first to ejaculate. Thick strands of white hot fluid that seemed functionally identical to sperm pumped into her gullet. Her stomach felt full in seconds. Her throat soon followed. The tentacle was forced to pull out as her mother’s mouth was filled to the brim with liquid love. A cascade poured out of Lusamine’s mouth and drenched her chin, pouring onto her chest. Still, the tentacle was far from done releasing its contents, and continued to spray everywhere. Lusamine’s face and hair were soon drenched in the sticky goop.

Moments after the ejaculation in her throat had begun, the tentacles deep in her womb and bowels had begun to release their load. Seemingly never ending dual streams of cum stuffed her body to its limits and entranced Lusamine in a warm bliss. She could feel her insides grow taut at the sensation. The insatiable barrage soon stuffed her womb and distended her abdomen. Cum started leaking out the sides of the tentacles blocking her cunt and asshole. The sensation was mind blowing for the poor chemical addicted Aether president. She felt nothing but pure bliss as her consciousness started to fade, completely exhausted by being so lovingly filled. Her sweet beast really did love her. It loved her so, so much…

—-

Lusamine began to stir some time later. Her transition back to consciousness came with a handful of realizations. First she felt how sore she was. Second, how sticky her entire being was. Third… her stomach! Oh my god, her stomach! Her gut was horrifically distended! Lusamine gasped in astonishment. Her normally thin, well-kept waist was sporting a pregnancy bulge akin to if she was nine months pregnant again. The ultra beasts apparently reproduced with freakish speeds. Still… how were there mere hours between ejaculation and birth for such complex creatures? Lusamine gripped her stomach in disbelief. Instantly she registered this as a mistake. Her gut undulated slightly. An unbearable pressure set in. Already the next generation of beasts was ready. Lusamine complied, embracing for the worst after her two previous times giving birth.

Yet, that same chemical cocktail that left Lusamine hopelessly overstimulated was still coursing through her veins. The pain of childbirth she remembered was absent, replaced with a new sensation. Again those lusty day dreams returned, stuffing her head with desire. One particular day dream seemed clearer than any other. She was spreading herself as wide as she could for something. She was flexing her hips as far as they could go to take a cock of immense size. How rich the image of complete submission was in her head! Lusamine started acting out her fantasy. He legs spread wide. She needed to be stretched! It was so big! Ooooh, it felt so big!

“AAaaaaaaah~ AAAAHhhhh…” Lusamine cooed at the sensation of something escaping from her folds. Her fantasy was a perfect mirror for the movements needed for birth, a feature of the Nihilego’s strange toxins for easing birth for their host. With a wet plop, the first of her many babies was born into the world. A tiny Nihilego started to float in the ultra-space air, quickly gaining control of its body and swimming through the air just like the rest of its species. Lusamine gripped her legs and spread herself wide as its brothers and sisters demanded to see the world as well. One more. Two more. Three more exited her cunt and no end was in sight.

Lusamine panted in exhaustion as orgasmic birth after birth rocked her body. She was amazed. Each child pouring out of her was more beautiful than the last. She felt her consciousness start to fade once again as her body was pushed to its limit producing alien life. She closed her eyes and felt one last orgasm induced shiver run through her body before passing out amongst her beautiful new family. She loved her beasts. She loved each and every one of her sweet, darling beasts.


End file.
